Vengeance'
by Proselific
Summary: When three bodies are found murdered, two police officers uncover startling clues in the story of a forbidden love. (AU/OOC)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Tonight was the night. She wasn't sure how she knew it to be true, only that she did. A small eternity passed as Tenten stood looking in the mirror. The reflection that gazed back at her was a shell of her former self. When at once she was beautiful and confident, with a future as bright as she had once been credited as being, she had now waxed dull and uncertain. Her beauty was faded, her complexion now a blotched, sallow discoloration. But that's what happened when you lived a hard life, she thought to herself. A life of drugs, of alcohol, a life riddled through with regret. And oh, the regrets she had. But she had to pay. In the end, she always knew she would. It was only fair. It was right.

Tenten drunkenly stumbled into the kitchen, knocking into furniture along the way. She yanked open the door of the fridge and blindly selected yet another of the bottles of beer. She couldn't remember which number this one made tonight, nor did she care. Besides, she was already drunk so it really didn't matter. The damage was already done. She popped the cap where she stood. Her head dipped back as she turned the bottle up to her lips and greedily gulped the bitter liquid down. She drained the bottle completely before allowing it to fall to the floor to be forgotten.

She reached out a hand to steady herself against the fridge when she swayed. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and pressed a hand to her head. Her breath came in deep, ragged breaths. Releasing her hold on the fridge, she stumbled back into her living room and collapsed in an ungraceful heap on the floor next to her glass coffee table. She smirked as she gazed at small white, powdered substance heaped on a long and slender piece of mirrored trinket. With a thin razor blade, she carefully separated the powder into two long and thin rows. She thinly rolled a single hundred dollar bill into a cylindrical shape when she detected a presence behind her.

Tenten's eyes pooled with fresh tears that slid silently over her cheeks. She sniffed once.

"Would you believe me if I told you I've been expecting you?" she asked in a hushed slur. She continued to sit with her back facing her uninvited guest. She didn't bother turning to acknowledge who she already knew it was, her murderer come to claim her life.

 _But she had to pay._ _In the end_ , s _he always knew she would. It was only fair. It was right._

Tenten hastily swiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I'm just surprised it took you this fucking long." She scoffed. "Did you get lost on the way?" She grinned pitifully. Yes, it had been too damned long. She heaved a sigh. But she was ready.

Pressing the palms of her hands on the table top, Tenten clumsily stood and turned to face her murderer head on. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes grew fearfully wide in her face.

"Who…who are you?" she whispered shakily. For the assailant's identity had been concealed with a ski mask. And they were the last words she'd ever utter again when, with a single motion so fluid, so lightning fast, Tenten's murderer produced a knife and instantly buried it deep within the stunned woman's abdomen.

The murderer quickly covered Tenten's mouth with a gloved hand to smother her scream and gently eased the woman's already collapsing body to the floor. One of Tenten's hands suddenly shot up to grab the ski mask in a stern grip and forcefully yanked it off. But it was no matter, the assailant thought, as Tenten was as good as dead. The assailant even managed a gloating smile in the face of the rapidly dying woman, whose own expression was one of shock before she succumbed to the darkness. Death claimed her within a stern grip of its own.

The assailant stood and gazed on Tenten's wide eyed expression. The assailant then produced a small piece of mint green stationary that was shaped into a four-leafed clover and, stooping, placed it gently on the corpse. And it was all so fitting, because in the end, Tenten knew she would have to pay eventually. It was only fair. It was right.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

 _Thirteen Years Ago…_

"Mmm," Ino Yamanaka moaned contentedly as she reclined on the chaise lounge next to the pool. She basked in the feel of the warm sun upon her naked body. She couldn't think of a better way to spend the lazy afternoon than to sunbathe with her friends. It was the last day of summer vacation after all, and she was already prepared for the return to school tomorrow. She'd long since completed her shopping, and had already planned her outfit all the way down to the accessories she would wear. All that was left to do now was to concentrate on her tan. She languidly lifted a glass of ice cold lemonade to her lips and sipped from a straw between her ruby red lips before she spoke.

"You're a doll for giving the heads up on your parents being out of town," she said to her friend, Sakura Haruno, who was reclined in the nude on an identical chaise lounge next to her.

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly. "It's the only way we can properly work on our tans," she said. They were unanimous in their dislike for tan lines – even if they couldn't agree on much anything else - and when Sakura's parents had left on their annual romantic getaway, it proved the opportune time to achieve the all-over golden look they favored.

Ino slightly raised herself and turned her head to yet another chaise lounge on the other side of Sakura where an equally nude Tenten sat. Tenten was crouched over and polishing her toenails. "Exactly what part of tanning did you not understand?" Ino asked.

Tenten shook her head. "Say what you will, but I for one will not have the first day of my senior year tomorrow marred by ugly toes," she countered. She then recapped the small bottle of nail polish. She stretched her legs out in front her and wriggled her toes, appreciatively admiring her work. The light pink shade was always such a good color for her.

Sakura chuckled, but her mirth suddenly disappeared when she turned her head in time to note a lone figure advancing in the distance. She lifted a hand over her eyes and squinted. "Oh, hell," she groaned. "Who invited _her_?"

Ino and Tenten both inclined their heads in the direction Sakura angrily squinted. They simultaneously lifted their dark sun glasses and watched as a female made her way over to them. Her head was bowed and her long, waist-length, inky black hair draped the sides of her face like an ebony curtain. Even her shoulders drooped as she walked, and she nervously clutched a canvas tote to her chest as if she was afraid that it would be snatched from her at any minute.

Hinata Hyuga.

Ino sighed. She lowered back onto the chaise lounge and returned her shades back down over the bridge of her nose. Ino knew Sakura didn't like Hinata. Hell, she herself hadn't cared for the awkward brunette, either, but was only tolerating Hinata until they were able to finally claim what it was they were after, or rather _who_ they were after. Neji Hyuga: tall, lean, darkly-brooding sexiness. He was also Hinata's cousin. That he was a relation of Hinata was a demerit against Neji that could be overlooked as it couldn't be helped. After all, one didn't choose his or her relatives. But where his family lacked was made up by the fact that he was filthy, stinking rich, which definitely hadn't hurt, either. So yeah, he was the only reason they were having anything to do with Hinata. She was simply the means to an end.

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten compromised The Clovers, which was the most popular clique at Konoha High School. The Clovers had formed in their sophomore year and had only managed to grow in popularity until their group remained among the upper echelon of the school's social elite. They commanded the awe and admiration of their peers. Girls wanted to be them, guys wanted to fuck them. So it was a surprise to Sakura and Tenten when Ino had proposed they admit Hinata Hyuga into their circle.

"You can't be serious!" Sakura had exclaimed, for sure she had misheard. "That weird girl? She gives me the creeps."

Ino's head had inclined as she pinned Sakura with an intense look. "When have you ever known me to joke about anything where The Clovers was concerned?"

Sakura's brows had arched. Ino had had a point there. Though The Clovers were made of three of them, it was Ino who could be credited with maintaining their popularity. The Clovers was like a machine, one that Ino had made sure operated with well-oiled precision.

Ino was pitched to the present by Sakura. "Is anybody going to answer me? I asked who invited her." Sakura asked again, and her eyes darted glances at Ino and Tenten. Her brow arched curiously when Tenten sheepishly shrugged and averted her gaze. What was that all about?

"I did," Ino admitted.

"And why?"

The corner of Ino's lip curved. "Two words. Neji Hyuga."

It was Sakura's turn to smile devilishly. "Well, shit, why didn't you say so?" She arched one brow. "Good taste, by the way."

"Not for me," Ino corrected, "but for our little Tenten here. It seems she's been crushing on that one for a while now."

"No way," Sakura exclaimed. She leaned forward and grinned at Tenten. "You like Neji? You little hoe, you never told me that!" She watched as Tenten blushed despite the light olive glow of her tan.

"Well, now you know," Ino said, "so please be on your best behavior."

"She still gives me the creeps," Sakura mumbled beneath her breath.

Hinata finally approached, and her knuckles were whiter still – if that was possible, given her already pale complexion - when her grip on her bag tightened. She was obviously discomforted to find the three girls lounging in the nude.

"H-hey, you g-guys," she greeted softly, her gaze averted, and it was all Ino could do to flash a wide grin to keep from groaning aloud.

In defense of herself, Ino had tried to like Hinata, she really had. She had tried to focus on the girl's more amiable qualities. Sure, the girl was as sweet as pie, but annoyingly so. As a matter of fact, Hinata was so nice that it made Ino _want_ to hurt the girl, to cause her some bodily harm, if that made any sense. And if the fact that she was too soft-spoken wasn't bad enough, Hinata stuttered when she talked. She sometimes tripped over herself when she walked. And her look, Ino decided, was just all… _wrong_. She had a creepy, traditional Japanese doll thing going on with that long, raven hair, the blunt, straight-across cut of her bangs, and ghostly white skin. Add those pale eyes of hers and she was actually kind of frightening to look at. It was no wonder to her the girl didn't have a boyfriend. Or any friends, for that matter.

"You're blocking my sun," Sakura snapped at Hinata. "Oww!" She exclaimed aloud when she felt a sharp pain on her arm, and whipped her head around in time to see Ino silently mouth "behave". Sakura's eyes rolled behind her sunglasses as she resumed her reclining position on the lounge chair. She massaged the area on her arm that Ino had just pinched.

"I'm s-sorry," Hinata apologized, her tone instantly distressed.

"Don't mind her, she's just premenstrual," Ino said with a dismissive wave in Sakura's direction. She ignored Sakura's glare as she gestured toward a fourth chaise lounge. "Have a seat," she offered sweetly.

Ino watched as Hinata gingerly lowered onto the edge of the lounge chair, her head still bowed. She rested her bag onto her lap. Ino noted her odd choice of clothing.

"You do remember the invitation was to join us for sunbathing. You can use the cabana to strip down if you'd like," Ino urged.

Hinata flushed crimson. Yes, she remembered, but she'd never sunbathed before, and definitely didn't know that it required one to be naked to do it. "I'm afraid I c-can't. I b-burn too easily," she offered in her defense, all the more grateful that it was true. Because her fair, porcelain complexion was far too sensitive to ever be subjected to the sun's harsh rays, she donned a white, long-sleeved beach cover up that she wore over a pair of black, palazzo pants, and a pair of sandals. A wide, floppy sun hat completed her attire.

Sakura lifted a hand to her lips in an effort to halt the laughter that threatened to surface. Hinata looked like some hippie witch in that getup. She rolled her eyes behind her shades when Ino glared daggers at her again.

"So, are you ready for school tomorrow?" Ino asked brightly to change the subject.

"The first day of our senior year, our last year in high school," Tenten piped up. She pulled a copy of a fashion magazine from her own tote and proceeded to fan her freshly polished toe nails with it.

"Mmm," Sakura agreed with a nod of her head, "I _so_ like the sound of that."

"Speaking of which, Hinata," Ino said, "we're having a party in commemoration of it." She shrugged. "Just a small get-together, nothing serious. Why don't you join us?"

Hinata's mouth dropped open. " _M-me_?" She asked incredulously. Ino lifted her shades to flash a radiant smile and nod at her. Hinata heaved a deep sigh. She'd never been invited to a party before. Correction, she had attended parties before, but those were all hosted by her father and were usually related to matters of the family's business. Rather, she'd never been invited to a party before that was hosted by her peers, where she could be expected to mingle with other kids her age. And the fact that she'd been invited by none other than one of The Clovers sent excitement zipping down her spine.

Hinata had always been watching The Clovers. She had always fantasized hanging out with them, but knew the likelihood of either of them ever deigning to befriend her was practically nonexistent, so she'd been content to daydream. And it was probably better that way. She was much too awkward as it was that she'd never fit in. So she'd been shocked speechless when Ino had pressed a note into her hand.

It was during summer school, where Hinata was taking classes for extra credit. Because Hinata hadn't any friends, she decided it was a constructive use of her time. Lunch had just ended, and Hinata was making her way back to class through a crowd of students. Suddenly, everyone began pressing back alongside the lockers, and it was then that she knew The Clovers must be making their way through. It was like that with them, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. Whenever they walked through the hall together, it never failed that the students would part and create a path down the center of the hall for them. It reminded Hinata of Moses and the parting of the Red Sea.

And though it was only Ino who advanced down the hall this time, Hinata was as equally enthralled, and she couldn't help the smile that softly curved her lips as she watched.

But wait! There had been something amiss, something definitely wrong, grossly out of place. Because if Hinata's eyes weren't mistaken, it had seemed as if Ino was making her way toward… _her_!

Even before Ino had reached her, Hinata could make out the blonde's perfume, the soft, floral scent that was so heady that her eyelids momentarily fluttered closed. When she opened them again, she softly gasped to find Ino standing directly in front of her. There was something slightly mocking in the blonde's signature ruby red lips, that upward arch of that single, discerning, thinly plucked, perfectly arched brow.

"If I didn't know any better, Hinata, I'd think you were smelling me just now."

"Oh…" Hinata's face immediately flushed crimson at having been caught admiring something as odd as Ino's scent. She clutched her books tightly to her chest and ducked her head, grateful for her ebony hair that fell forward to shield the scarlet sting of her cheeks. Just great, Ino probably thought she was a pervert now. "I…I'm s-sorry." She was shocked when a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Y-you know my n-name?"

Ino chuckled and tossed the golden mass of her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her hand. She leaned closer, her proximity almost too great for Hinata to bear, and Hinata thought for sure that if she died now, well then, it would be just fine, wouldn't it?

Hinata slightly jumped when she felt Ino pressing something into her hand, and her eyes lowered to what appeared to be a note in her palm.

"You really are odd," Ino had said with a shake of her head. And as she had come, so had she left, with the throng of students that had gathered around them parting itself yet again for Ino's retreat.

Hinata glanced dazedly at the note, which had been written on a mint-colored stationary that was fashioned into the shape of a clover.

"Omigosh," someone standing next to her called out. "You just got an invitation from The Clovers!"

"No freakin' way," another student in the crowd exclaimed.

Balancing her books in the crook of one arm, Hinata carefully unfolded the stationary with now trembling fingers and read the neat script.

dear hinnata,

me and sakura and tenten hanging out this weekend at sakura place. her parent's are out of town and we can get our tans. come over! its going too be fun!

Hinata had stood and quickly re-read the note at least ten more times, practically committing it to memory, before she realized the bell had already rung. She politely excused herself as she made her way beyond the remnant of the crowd that had continued to stand and gawk at her, as if awaiting her response. Her legs worked with scissor-like precision as she hurried off to her next class. Her heart skipped with glee.

Neji, on the other hand, hadn't been as enthused by Hinata's invitation, and voiced as much later on after school that day. As was their usual, Neji and Hinata had commenced to working on their homework together. Afterward, they had decided to take a stroll together on the grounds of the Hyugas' estate.

The Hyuga Estate was situated on the outskirts of Konohagakure and boasted about eight thousand acres of land. Its main profit was its string of luxury, five star hotels, but it also raked in considerable subsidiary revenue from the vineyards that was also housed on the property and that also produced an excess of three hundred tons of grapes for its Hyuga Estate Winery, the brand of which was as exclusive and expensive as its hotels.

Exiting the main house at the rear, Neji and Hinata meandered along the expanse of plush, manicured lawn on white, marble flagstones until they came to their destination, the guest house that sat at a distance in the rear of the main house. It currently wasn't in use, and they knew they wouldn't be interrupted.

Inside, they sat next to one another on the sofa. Hinata was quiet while Neji's pale eyes made quick work of the note that she handed him to read. He cringed. The literature buff that he was, even he couldn't help reacting to Ino's host of grammatical errors.

"At least it's neat," he said with a dismissive tone as he handed the note back to Hinata. Penmanship had to count for something, if not intelligence itself.

Hinata had counted on Neji's less than stellar response beforehand and therefore hadn't felt too offended. She knew that many misunderstood her cousin, often mistaking his aloof personality for arrogance, as if he held himself and his family in higher esteem than others, but she alone knew that hadn't been the case. It was true that Neji held others at bay, but it was due to mistrust than any feelings of superiority. He had an extreme sense of protection that was equally matched by his intense belief that one should always be on his or her toes, for no one ever knew when, where, or in what form danger would strike. It was this code of survival that governed much of his actions, and that had been birthed in the aftermath of his father's murder.

The world of business was a ruthless one. There was no regulating system of checks and balances, and every man was essentially for himself. Neji's late father, Hizashi, was her own father's younger twin brother. Their move to do away with an outside CEO and jointly preside over the Hyuga estate granted them sole power. And because they continued to recruit from within, nepotism was the norm. Such was the business ethic of the Hyuga clan which ensured its immeasurable wealth, and their monopoly on the hospitality industry was a threat to competitors.

It was one such adversary that had resorted to hiring a hit man to end the life of Hiashi Hyuga, but unbeknownst to the businessman was the fact that Hiashi had a younger twin brother. And when the hit man had targeted who he thought was Hiashi, it was later revealed that it had been Hizashi instead.

Neji had always been the strong and silent type. So though it had been ten years since Hizashi's murder, and though Hiashi had commenced to raising Neji as his own, Hinata knew that Neji was still mourning deep within some part of himself. He probably always would.

Hinata had refolded the mint-green stationary. "I w-would r-really like to go," she said.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Neji countered, and Hinata sighed.

"I w-was afraid you'd s-say that," she admitted. "But w-why do y-you dislike them so m-much? Is it anything to do w-with them being p-popular?"

Neji snorted. "It's everything to do with it, Hinata. This whole concept of popularity is all so childish. Here we all are, one year away from graduation, and all any of the girls in these cliques ever seem to care about is who is hanging out with whom, or who is dating whom, or whether or not they can become homecoming queen." He frowningly shook his head. "The Clovers," he said sarcastically and shook his head. Give me a break,he thought sarcastically.

"I see," was Hinata's sole response. There was no denying the disappointment in her voice as she slowly slipped the note back into the pocket of her cardigan.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. You have to know that I didn't mean you. You're excluded from this." Neji sighed. "Look, I can't keep you from going, but I just warn you to be careful. I've seen how girls in these cliques operate, and sometimes it's downright scary. It's like they have some kind of creed they abide by, and to breach any of one of its fickle and shallow rules is to suffer banishment to the wasteland of the unpopular." He was relieved when Hinata smiled. She always understood his dry humor.

And though she knew Neji said what he did out of concern for her, Hinata couldn't help but think that he could say that because he was one of those popular people. He was deemed one of the hottest guys at Konoha High, solidified in part due to his large female fan base. That Neji hadn't cared one way or another about his popularity only seemed to add to it. And that was an interesting concept to Hinata, how one became even more popular by not caring about being popular in the first place.

But it had always been the opposite for Hinata. Sure, many were aware of who she was due to her name. She was a Hyuga, and while that brought with it notoriety all its own, it was nowhere near enough to secure a standing amongst anyone worth knowing at Konoha High. And as a result, Hinata was always left out. While Neji was constantly being extended invitations to parties that he constantly turned down, Hinata had never been invited. Not even once. Neji even made being extremely smart and intelligent seem cool, while with Hinata it only managed to make her geekier. So no, Neji wouldn't understand.

Neji was correct that they were one year away from graduation. Pretty soon high school life would be over. It was a chapter that was near completion, soon to be closed so yet another chapter could begin. And even if it was for only one year, Hinata wanted to be able to reminisce, to look back and think on the days when high school was fun for her, and not the abysmal blur of loneliness that it had been so far.

"Hey, come here," Neji said. He clasped Hinata's hands in his and gently pulled her toward him. He slipped a finger beneath her chin and angled her face up to his. Their identical, pearlescent orbs locked, and for a moment they were content to simply and gaze at one another.

Neji lifted both hands to gently tuck Hinata's hair behind her ears on both sides. He meant what he said, that he couldn't keep her from accepting the invitation to hang out with The Clovers, but he couldn't help but wonder why Hinata was being extended the invitation in the first place. For starters, they'd been attending the same school for years, and she was just now being extended an invitation to hang out with them? Also, he was aware of the girls in the clique: Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. He couldn't even fathom there being any similar interests between them. Hinata's personality didn't gel with theirs. Hinata was reserved, modest, polite, and considerate. She was the epitome of culture and intelligence. And from what he'd observed of The Clovers over the years, they paid more attention to the style of their hair _on_ their heads and less attention with what was actually _in_ their heads. And it wasn't to be confused with a girl pampering herself, because even Neji considered that a trait naturally attributed to women. But a girl who based her worth on her beauty and status alone was a girl that Neji couldn't be bothered to waste his time with.

"You know you'll always have my support in anything you decide to do. And if going to this party is what you want, then I'm fine by it," Neji said sincerely for he truly meant it.

Hinata smiled. She accepted when Neji leaned forward to peck a small kiss on her forehead. She then allowed her head to be tilted back by his finger beneath her chin. Her eyes slid closed as he continued to press a trail of small kisses on her face: down the bridge of her nose, on both cheeks, then finally on her lips.

"Oh, Neji," Hinata gasped. Her heart began a rapid staccato as he gently pressed another kiss upon her lips. It wasn't the first kiss they'd shared, but her breath managed to steal away every time they did.

"Come with me," Neji commanded softly as he led Hinata by the hand to the small bedroom. There, he reclaimed her lips as they stood next to the bed.

Hinata's head dipped back beneath the gentle pressure of Neji's kiss. She moaned helplessly when she felt his tongue within her mouth, seeking and dueling with her own. She shyly mimicked his actions with her own tongue, and was rewarded with praise from Neji.

"Yes, Hinata, just like that," Neji murmured against her lips. "Kiss me back the way I'm kissing you now." He moaned aloud when Hinata responded by matching his kiss with an urgency of her own. Emboldened, Hinata then lifted and snaked her arms around Neji's neck in an effort to bring him down even closer to her. But Neji's hands were already at the indentation of her waist, gently guiding her down upon the bed alongside him. She flushed crimson when Neji's eyes narrowed with desire.

Their secret relationship had been ongoing for a few months now, and it pleased Neji to know that Hinata still managed to be shy each time he looked at her. It was her modesty that he admired, that he desired. And minutes later when he took finally took her in that bed in the guest house, his passion would continue to be stoked by her shyness, her lack of confidence, her need to be guided. It was in stark contrast to the shamelessness of The Clovers, girls who sought and thrived on attention, girls who could never hold a light next to Hinata.

From a distance – the window seat of a second floor bedroom, to be precise – Hanabi Hyuga lowered a pair of binoculars. Her sigh was irritated. Neji and Hinata had left the living room and out of the line of view. She hated when they did that!

 _Damn it!_

Ah well, she thought, it's not like she didn't know that they had moved to the bedroom, or what they were even doing in that room. She rolled her eyes. And they thought no one knew what they were up to. Well, it was partly true. No one _outside_ the family knew what they were up to. But then again, no one outside the Hyuga clan was ever aware of much of what went on amongst the Hyugas. They were a secretive bunch. But within the family, well, that was a different matter altogether. There were a few relatives who had their suspicions about Neji and Hinata, but they were only rumors that remained unfounded. Nevertheless, they'd taken it upon themselves to comment to Hiashi from time to time about how close Neji and Hinata had become. It was rather inappropriate, they'd said. They were first cousins after all, and blah, blah, blah. Hanabi's eyes rolled again, because she personally hadn't seen what the matter was.

Yes, they were first cousins, but there was such a time when such unions were the norm amongst the Hyugas, when they were actually encouraged. And it wasn't as if such unions hadn't already existed amongst their clan, really. Why, she'd recently made the acquaintance of a pair of married, distant cousins at a family reunion, and their children were absolutely lovely, so she really couldn't understand what all of the belly aching was about.

Hanabi had sought to press Hinata about it, but desisted when the girl looked as if she were about to spontaneously combust, she had blushed so damned red! She'd even asked Neji, but he had just pinned her with such a piercing look that she had just as soon given up. She knew she'd never get anything out of him. Honestly, she understood their modesty, but surely it had its limits! Good grief! Hanabi smiled good-naturedly as she gave up her post at her bedroom window.

The fact of the matter was that Neji and Hinata were in love. Hanabi could see it. Hell, a blind man could see it! And that was all just fine, really, because love was love. She celebrated their love, and would always remain in staunch support of it, no matter what anyone else thought.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Dad, please," Hinata pleaded. "I have m-my driver's l-license now. I can drive m-myself."

"Nonsense," Hiashi Hyuga objected sternly. His arms folded over his chest. "You are a Hyuga heiress. I can't sacrifice your safety by allowing you to go out alone, and at night at that." He shook his head. "No, I'll have Ko drive you. I already made arrangements."

"B-but Dad –," Hinata continued, but was cut off.

"Ko takes you, or you don't go at all. Your choice," Hiashi stated with finality.

Hinata's mouth clammed shut. She knew better than to press further. It was sheer luck that Hiashi was even allowing her to go this party tonight in the first place. Ever since the death of his younger brother, Hizashi, he'd grown ever more cautious of her well-being. And tonight was a prime example.

Hinata sighed. She understood her father's sense of over protectiveness and was grateful that he cared as much as he did, but this party was about so much more than just being able to hang out with her peers. It was about being normal. She wanted to do the usual things other kids her age were doing, and in the usual manner in which they did it. Other kids her age already had their drivers' licenses and would drive themselves to the party while she was still forced to be chauffeured everywhere she went. And that the chauffeur was another member of the Hyuga clan was a given. Hiashi was wary of outsiders.

Hinata's shoulders slumped when Hiashi resolutely turned on his heel to go and alert the driver. Neji, who had been quietly standing aside, came to stand before Hinata now with his hands in his pockets. He smiled sympathetically. "Your father means well, Hinata. He only cares about you. We all do. You know that."

Hinata nodded. She would try to not allow such a trivial matter as transportation to spoil her evening. She supposed the important thing was that she was even going at all. She stepped back and slightly spread her arms. "H-how do I l-look?" She asked hopefully, and held her breath beneath Neji's pale eyed scrutiny.

"What the hell happened to you?" A voice sounded. Neji and Hinata both turned as Hanabi padded barefoot into the room munching on a large bag of chips. She had just returned from her karate class, which was evidenced by the dingy-colored _karategi_ she wore.

Neji's nose crinkled at the odor Hanabi's clothing emitted. "I thought I told you to wash that thing," he snapped.

"And wash the luck out?" Hanabi's nose crinkled as she shoved a few more chips into her mouth and munched noisily. She'd successfully placed first in a string of black belt tournaments thus far, a feat she credited to the luck of her unwashed _gi_. She ignored Neji with a roll of her eyes and turned her attention back to Hinata. "But seriously, why are you dressed so weird? And since when did you own clothing like that?" She managed around a mouthful of chips.

Neji understood Hanabi's comment. It wasn't that Hinata looked weird at all, quite the contrary. It was that no one was accustomed to her being dressed the way she was now. It seemed out of character for her. For the evening, Hinata had donned a light, lavender cashmere sweater that accentuated her eyes; eyes that were dramatically emphasized with smoky eye makeup. She paired the sweater with a pair of leather pants that managed to tastefully accentuate the swell of her hips and length of her legs without being too snug. A pair of heeled sandals completed her attire. Her hair had been curled and fashioned into a high ponytail that hung down her back. Her bang framed her face in raven wisps. He'd never seen Hinata like this before. He decided she looked – dare he think it? – sexy. Too sexy, actually. He already felt himself growing jealous just looking at her, and it didn't help that his protective radar was going haywire.

"I s-see," Hinata said. She was suddenly self-conscious and began to nervously fidget with the strap of the small wristlet clutch that dangled from her wrist. "I'm g-going to a p-party. I was invited b-by Ino," she explained softly. In answer to Hanabi's question about her clothing, she answered, "I always l-liked buying clothes l-like this. I just n-never had a reason to w-wear them before." One shoulder hunched.

Hanabi smiled softly at her big sister. "Hinata, I was only teasing. You look gorgeous," she assured.

"Yes, she does," Neji interjected with an appreciative gleam in his eyes. Hinata's blush deepened.

Soon the chauffeur arrived to transport Hinata to her destination.

"I'll see you to the car," Neji offered. He frowned when Hinata rejected the offer.

"I w-want to do this alone," Hinata reasoned.

Neji regarded her silently before he begrudgingly caved in. "Alright, but promise me you'll call me should anything happen, and I mean anything." He wasn't sure why, but he still distrusted the Clovers. "And speaking of your phone, you do have it with you?" Hinata nodded. "It is charged?"

"Good grief, Neji, she's just going to a party up the damned street," Hanabi shot. Neji turned to glare menacingly at her. She mockingly stuck her tongue out at him.

Hinata giggled. She immediately sobered when Neji turned to look back at her exasperatedly. "I'll be f-fine," she assured. She slightly rose on the balls of her feet to plant a kiss on Neji's cheek. "I'll b-be home before y-you remember I'm g-gone," she promised.

 _Not likely_ , Neji thought as he watched Hinata leave with a wave of goodbye to them both.

Hanabi regarded Neji with a warm smile. She knew how much he cared for her big sister. "She'll be fine, Neji." Then a thought crossed her mind. Hinata had mentioned being invited by Ino. Hanabi also attended Konoha High. Though she was in two grades lower, she was still well acquainted with Ino. "Since when did Hinata receive party invitations from the Clovers?"

"I wondered the same thing myself." It just all reeked of a ploy to him, like some scheming, underlying motive. Only he didn't know what that motive was. He turned his Stoic gaze onto Hanabi. "Why? Are you jealous?"

Hanabi scoffed. "I'd rather have dental work," she replied honestly. She then turned and took the stairs by two up to her room.

XXX

Hinata pressed a button to lower the partition that separated her from the driver. "Y-you can drop m-me off at the corner," she said.

Ko slowed the car to a halt at a stop sign. He shot Hinata a worried look through the rear view mirror. "I'm sorry, Hinata-sama, but your father gave me explicit orders to drive you directly to your destination."

Hinata sighed. "I'm aware, b-but it's n-not necessary. The corner will b-be fine." When Ko continued to look conflicted, she tried another angle. "It'll b-be between us. And in the unlikely chance my f-father finds out, I'll j-just tell him I ordered you."

After Hizashi's death, Hiashi hadn't wanted to take any chances where his children's safety was concerned, and had hired Ko as a personal caretaker and bodyguard to Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji, whom he had adopted and loved and raised as his own. Acting as their chauffeur was only one of Ko's duties that he'd vigilantly performed ever since.

And now Ko was torn. As a seasoned personal bodyguard, Ko understood that one of the paramount objectives was to never let one's guard down. It was this rule of thumb that made him inwardly squirm at Hinata's request now. But it was also his love for her that made him second guess his stance, too, because the truth was that he couldn't bear the emotion in Hinata's eyes, couldn't bear her disappointment if he didn't allow her this favor. Ko knew this was Hinata's first party. He understood how important it was to Hinata to be able to intermingle with her peers, to be accepted.

Ko sighed. "Alright," he stated, "but just this once." He unlocked the car doors with the press of a button. "Between us?" He reminded.

Hinata exited the car. She crossed to the driver's side and bent down to Ko's eye level. She smiled brightly. "B-between us," she promised.

One of Ko's brows arched quizzically when Hinata extended a pinky finger, but he acquiesced by extending his pinky finger as well. He watched as Hinata looped her pinky finger with his own. "P-pinky promise," she said before she released his hand with a small wave. She then turned and was off, walking the short distance to the party.

Ko sat and continued to watch Hinata until she rounded a corner and was out of sight. A wave of overprotection washed over him, and it was all he could do to force himself not to follow her in the car. He wondered if it was akin to what parents felt for their children. He liked to think so. He'd never had children of his own, and had therefore come to love Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji as his own, with as fierce a desire to protect them even as Hiashi had.

Hinata was jittery with excitement when she arrived at Ino's house, and the party was already underway. As she made her way up the long and winding driveway, she was careful to keep out of the way as cars continued to arrive, each one carrying loud and raucous teens wound and ready to party the night away. Hinata remembered Ino saying there would only be a few friends in attendance, a small get together, but she now wondered if the whole student body of Konoha High had been invited!

But their party mood was infectious, and pretty soon Hinata was smiling. She hugged her arms as she made her way to the front door where one blonde, spiky-haired boy stood holding what appeared to be a large, empty, glass fish bowl. He was comically dressed in a house robe that was left open to reveal his bare chest beneath, a pair of Bermuda shorts, snorkel goggles, and swim fins. Hinata had recognized him. Naruto Uzumaki. He was one of the popular kids at Konoha High who ran in the same circle as the Clovers.

"Keymaster," Naruto yelled over the blisteringly loud music that poured from within the house. When Hinata's only response was to stare at him questioningly, he explained. "Your car keys! You know, in case you're drinking. Fork 'em over," he commanded and rattled the bowl that was already half filled with keys.

"O-oh," Hinata said. "I c-caught a ride," Hinata explained, and it wasn't a lie. But it was as if the boy hadn't heard her when he high-fived another boy just behind her. She was almost knocked down when she felt herself being pushed inside by a group of other teens behind her. She quickly sidestepped to allow them entry.

That Naruto hadn't recognized her was expected, so she wasn't the least bit offended. She suddenly felt awkward not knowing anyone. Everywhere she looked, teens were paired with friends. Some were dancing and while others were laughing and talking. And from the loud splashing sounds emanating from somewhere in the rear of the house, some were already putting the pool to use. Hinata was grateful when she spotted the refreshment table and headed there.

Hinata helped herself to a large, plastic cup of punch. She slowly turned to encompass her surroundings before turning the cup up to her lips. She took a generous gulp and immediately began choking. Her body bent at the waist. It had been heavily spiked, and the liquid burned down her throat.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked sarcastically, and Hinata turned and came face to face with Sakura. Tenten flanked by her side.

"I'm f-fine," Hinata assured. She took a couple of deep cleansing breaths before standing upright.

"I'm surprised at you not being able to hold your liquor. Your family does own and operate a winery, after all," Sakura mocked. It was then that Ino arrived and forcefully whispered something in Sakura's ear. Sakura responded with a roll of her eyes. Hinata could feel her cheeks grow warm.

"I'm glad you could make it," Tenten piped up. "You look gorgeous, by the way." And she meant it. Hinata had made a complete 360 degree transformation this evening. Gone was the girl with the creepy Japanese doll look, only to be replaced with a pale-skinned, edgily-dressed vixen. She looked like a rock star with her getup.

Hinata's blush deepened. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Ino cleared her throat. "So, are you here with anyone?"

Hinata watched as the three of them began looking around as if searching for someone. "N-no," she responded, "I c-came alone. I c-caught a ride." Their disappointment was plain to see, but more so with Tenten, who looked downright distressed. "H-Hanabi's not allowed to parties l-like these. She's too y-young," Hinata further explained.

"Well, obviously," Sakura snapped. "We're hosting a party, not a babysitting club."

Ino sighed. "Could you be a doll and excuse us for a moment?" She then grabbed Sakura by the arm and dragged her aside. Hinata couldn't quite make out what they were saying due to the loud music, but concluded it wasn't pleasant judging their body language. Ino was whispering heatedly while Sakura only interjected a few words here and there and rolled her eyes.

Tenten moved closer to Hinata. "You'll have to excuse those two. They're too much alike is why they argue so much."

Hinata smiled. "I apologize. I d-didn't know I w-was meant to bring someone."

"Like a plus one?" Tenten shook her head of big, bouncy curls. "No, it wasn't necessary." She cast a quick glance over to Ino and Sakura as she sipped her punch. "By the way, I'm surprised you didn't bring your cousin. I'm so accustomed to seeing the two of you together that we figured you'd come together. Why didn't he come to the party?"

Hinata laughed. She decided she liked Tenten's easy-going persona. "Neji has never l-liked parties. He prefers to k-keep to himself."

"He's a loner."

Hinata squinted thoughtfully. She had never thought of Neji as a loner. It was true he didn't surround himself with many people, but he wasn't opposed to the occasional conversation. Especially where she was concerned, she thought, and a light blush stole over her cheeks.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Tenten asked.

Hinata's eyes widened. Her mouth opened to speak, but no words would form.

Tenten placed a hand on Hinata's arm. "You know what? I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that. I guess I just assumed you'd know since you guys live together." The corner of her mouth quirked upwards. "Silly, huh?"

Hinata finally found the words to speak. "N-no, it's f-fine," she assured. "It w-was an honest assumption."

Tenten's lips pursed as she swirled a finger around in her drink. "Listen, can I ask a favor? I need you to help me with something."

Hinata was hopeful of what it meant to have Tenten talk to her at length like this, to make a request of her. Surely she was being accepted into the circle of The Clovers. The thought alone made Hinata's heart beat faster. She nodded enthusiastically.

"I need you to find out if Neji has a girlfriend," Tenten said. When she noticed the shocked look on Hinata's face, she quickly added, "You're really the perfect go between! He's such a loner that it's hard for me to tell if I have a chance or not. Do this for me, and I'll owe you one."

Hinata's heartbeat was off to a swift gallop now. She was suddenly speechless. Of all the things she could have imagined Tenten requesting of her, she wouldn't have factored that.

"Please? I know it's weird and all, but like I said, you're the perfect go between." Tenten pleaded. She smiled at the furious blush of Hinata's cheeks. "You really are an innocent, aren't you? But not to worry. That can be corrected, too." She leaned closer to Hinata and whispered conspiratorially into her ear. "I meant what I said. You really do look gorgeous tonight. I've even seen a couple guys giving you the eye already." She slightly turned and pointed out to Hinata a couple of the school's hottest jocks that had attended and were standing nearby. Hinata had noticed them. Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku. They were both appreciatively assessing Hinata. "You only need to let me know which one you want, and I can make it happen for you tonight."

A stunned Hinata was relieved when Ino and Sakura finally rejoined them. Ino continued to flash her usual, radiant smile, while Sakura was only able to manage her typically wry grin. Considering it was Sakura, that was an improvement. At least she wasn't pelting Hinata with her scathing quips.

"So, did you ask her?" Ino asked Tenten, who nodded.

"I did, and she agreed. Hinata's going to act as the go between for me and Neji," Tenten announced. She grinned good naturedly at Hinata. "You're really a good friend."

"Anything for a fellow Clover," Ino said. She crossed in front of Hinata and folded her arms across her chest. "You see, that's what The Clovers are all about, Hinata. Sure, we're the hottest shit on campus, but it's deeper than that. We watch one another's backs. What one wants, we all strive to achieve for her together. The only question for you is, are you in? Do you have what it takes to be a Clover?"

Hinata's mouth opened and closed. "U-umm…" she stumbled. Her mind was so completely blank that she couldn't form a single coherent sentence. She was almost grateful when Sakura finally chimed in.

"Wait, how the hell can she be a Clover? Clovers have three petals. There are three of us. There is no fourth."

Ino was already prepared to answer. She had done her research years ago when she had surfed clovers on the internet, and was now more than happy to share her newfound knowledge. "While clovers typically have only three leaves, it is on rare occasions when four leafed clovers are found." Ino beamed at how intelligent she sounded.

"So what do you say, Hinata? Are you in?" Tenten asked.

Hinata fleetingly thought of the alternative. What if she were to say no? What then? Continue with her usually boring non-existence? For once she wanted to fit in, to have fun, to have _friends_. Who could fault her for that? Was it so wrong? Even Neji would eventually understand. He just had to. And what of the revelation she'd learned that evening, of Tenten having a crush on Neji? Her Neji. Hinata was expected to aid in getting them together. She sighed. Surely there was a way around that. Wasn't there?

Hinata sucked in a deep breath. "I'm in."

Other than that most awkward interlude, the party continued on without any other hitches. Hinata was taken around and introduced to all the other popular kids that, before tonight, she had only _dreamed_ of talking to. The music continued to stoke the mood. The refreshment table was like a cornucopia of ever replenishing food. Even the bowl of spiked punch remained plentiful. Hinata had lost count of the many cups of punch that had been shoved in her face, buy she had declined them all. And it didn't have anything to do with the fact that she wasn't much of a drinker, either. Her stomach was aflutter with her current, newfound status.

Hinata Hyuga was a Clover.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Hinata still reeled with excitement over her newfound Clover status the next morning when she woke,but was instantly sobered by a sudden urge to vomit. She quickly kicked back the covers and ran into her adjoining private bathroom where she instantly dropped to her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She lowered the lid and turned her head to rest her cheek on top of it. She immediately began to recall all that she had ingested last night that would cause her to feel ill, but could think of nothing out of the ordinary. She slowly began to stand, but a sudden feeling of dizziness forced her to collapse back onto the floor. She tightly shut her eyes and gripped the sides of the toilet as the bathroom began to spin. What in the world was going on?

Hinata was unsure how long she'd been in her bathroom, but figured it must have been too long when a knock sounded on her bedroom door.

"Hinata?" Hanabi called after entering Hinata's bedroom.

"I'm in here," Hinata managed weakly from within the bathroom. She noticed the look of concern on her younger sister's face when she entered. Hanabi cautiously kneeled next to her.

"Hinata, what's the matter? You don't look so good."

"I don't f-feel so g-good," Hinata managed again.

"Well, I figured something was up when you didn't come downstairs for breakfast. You're usually down earlier. Neji's already down." And it was true. Hanabi often joked she could set a clock by both Hinata and Neji. They strictly adhered to their set schedules.

Hanabi cringed and waved a hand before her face. "Whew!" She exclaimed. "It stinks in here! Did you just vomit or something?"

Hinata nodded. A sudden thought occurred to her. "Neji should l-leave for school without m-me. I don't w-want him to b-be late."

Hanabi sighed. "And exactly why you guys would sign up for summer school for extra credit neither of you even need, I will never know." She shook her head. "But don't worry. I already sent him off. I told him you were probably just having cramps." She shrugged when Hinata rolled her eyes. "Hey, it worked, didn't it? It's every girl's trump card. When all else fails, just blame the monthly friend. Works every damned time."

Hinata shook her head. No doubt Hanabi had known that from experience. "I'll try to k-keep that in m-mind."

"Don't get up," Hanabi ordered when Hinata tried to stand. Hanabi rose and fetched a wash cloth. She ran it under cold water and rang out the excess water before handing it to Hinata. "Here, this will help to bring you some ease."

"Thanks," Hinata gratefully accepted the rag and began to gently dab her face. And Hanabi was right. The cool rag was soothing against the warm and flushed skin of her face.

"Don't tell me. The Clovers tried to poison you?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "No, n-no one tried to poison m-me." She shook her head pitifully. "I don't know what's w-wrong. It's so weird. I just w-woke up with this s-sudden urge to v-vomit."

Hanabi's gaze whipped around to Hinata. "A sudden urge to vomit?" Hinata nodded. "And you say you just felt this when you woke up this morning?" Hinata nodded again. "And you're absolutely sure you didn't eat anything weird at that party last night?"

"Y-yes, Detective Hyuga! Any m-more questions?"

Hanabi rolled her eyes dismissively. "Hinata, I'm going to ask you a question, but I need you to remain calm. When was your last period?"

Hinata winced. "What's that g-got to do w-with anything?"

Hanabi took a seat on the floor next to her sister. She crossed her arms over her chest. "How far are you?"

Hinata's expression was stricken astonishment as her head quickly swiveled to her sister. "Excuse m-me…?"

"I asked you how far along are you?"

Hinata scoffed. "I heard y-you."

"Good. Maybe now you'll answer me."

Hinata's eyes met and held Hanabi's eyes. Hinata's expression remained one of shock, while Hanabi's was of calm resolve. Hinata broke the duel when she found the strength to rise. She reached over to flush the toilet before stepping past her sister and back into her room. Hanabi was right on her heel.

"I don't h-have time for this right n-now," Hinata pleaded.

"Don't do this. Don't walk away and deny this talk we're about to have right now. It's way too important." She watched as Hinata opened her closet and began rummaging through her clothes as if searching for something to wear. "I know about you and Neji."

Hinata's arms dropped limply to her sides, and she slowly turned toward Hanabi. "I have n-no idea what you are t-talking about."

"Oh, come on, Hinata, don't act so damned shocked. I've known all along about you two. I know all about your secret relationship, about your private little study sessions in the guest house."

"Were y-you spying on us or something?"

Hanabi shrugged. "Or something."

"You're really s-sick."

Hanabi placed a hand on her hip. "No, you are. The evidence was in your toilet a minute ago. So I'll ask you plainly. Are you pregnant, Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head. "M-maybe it's like you said and The Clovers tried to poison m-me." Or maybe just Sakura. For some reason, Sakura practically hated her.

Hanabi gave a small, dismissive shake of her head. Her voice was resolute when she asked again. "When was your last period, Hinata?"

Hinata glared at her younger sister before she crossed over to her desk where her small pocket calendar lay. Picking it up, she quickly flipped it open to the current month and gasped. She was indeed late by a two weeks now. She suddenly felt numb. Her calendar slipped from her hands to the carpeted floor below. Her eyes were wide as they lifted to Hanabi, whose image was blurred as tears began to pool within them.

"You don't r-really think I could be pregnant, d-do you?" Hinata's voice was almost a whisper.

Hanabi shrugged. "Although out-of-the-ordinary, early morning vomiting is a classic giveaway, we will still need to confirm with a health care professional.."

"The family d-doctor?" Hinata asked incredulously.

"Calm down. And no, I don't mean the family doctor." Hanabi didn't want to take any chances of their dad finding out if Hinata was indeed pregnant. And because their family doctor was another Hyuga, too, it would be like telling her father because word would somehow get out, confidentiality be damned. Her mind began to work. "I know of a clinic downtown. They give pregnancy tests for free. They'll even see us as walk-ins."

"But w-we're minors. Won't w-we be asked about a family c-contact?"

Hanabi eased Hinata's concern. "Don't worry. You won't be asked anything like that. Everything's strictly confidential."

Hinata stared at her sister as if she were a stranger, because it really was like she was looking a completely different person. "How do y-you know so m-much about this? How do y-you know what to d-do?"

Hanabi frowned. "Hinata, you're my big, sweet, and innocent sister, and I love you dearly for it. But from here on out, I'm going to have to ask that you refrain from asking me certain questions. It's the only way I can ensure that I won't tell you any lies."

At school, Neji frowningly read the text Hanabi had sent him. 'HINATA ABSENT. BAD FOOD AT PARTY. '

He had tried calling Hinata to check on her, but she didn't answer her phone. He sent her texts, too, but she failed to respond to them as well. It bothered him that he couldn't get in contact with her, but he was at least comforted by Hanabi's text that nothing too serious had been the matter. He figured Hinata was perhaps resting. He responded to Hanabi's text with one of his, stating that he'd be sure to collect any homework assignments she may miss.

Lunch period had commenced. Because he and Hinata often ate alone together, he greatly felt her absence now. He tucked his phone in his pocket and decided to head off to the library to catch up on some reading. He was completely oblivious of the appreciative glances from other female students as he headed down the hall. He had just exited through a set of double doors at the end when he was approached by a very particular trio of girls.

"Neji," the blonde one cooed, "just who we've been looking for."

Neji decided that if there was a leader among them, it would be her. It was a conclusion based on the way they stood before him now, in some kind of strategic, arrowhead formation. It was as if they had assigned positions, with the blonde in the front and the other two flanking her on either side to the rear. It was so ridiculously comical that he really thought he could laugh about it now, except that he could feel the pressure of the brunette's steady, wide-eyed gaze.

"I can't imagine why you'd be doing that," he responded drily.

"We noticed Hinata didn't come to school today," Sakura stated, but her snide tone revealed the obvious, that she really didn't care one way or another as to Hinata's welfare.

"Is she okay?" This was from the brunette, and Neji's eyes sharply angled to her. Her name was Ten Ten, a fact he only knew because she was in a couple of his classes. She was actually more intelligent than she let on. And even now, there was a genuine hint of concern in her voice. How she came to hang out with the other two was an enigma that he honestly hadn't cared enough to concern himself with.

"She's fine," was his brief response.

"Well, be a doll and let us know how she's doing. We Clovers have to look out for one another, you know," Ino said.

Neji's brows slanted into a frown. "Hinata is a Clover? Since when?"

"Since the party last night." Ino's hand flew to cover her mouth as she made a small sound of surprise. "You mean she didn't tell you?"

"You must be mistaken. Hinata is above associating herself with cliques."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Maybe you don't know your cousin as well as you think you do."

Neji decided he had entertained them long enough. "If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." He brushed past the clique. His eyes narrowed when a hand reached out to grasp his arm.

"Neji," Ten Ten said softly, "I really do hope she's okay."

Neji didn't instantly reply. Instead, his pale gaze flickered over Ten Ten, and she could feel her body tense. It was as if he was somehow assessing her, trying to gauge whether or not she was being genuine. She felt she must have passed his test when his eyes momentarily softened. He offered a brief nod of acknowledgment before turning to continue on his way to the library. Along the way, he pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Hinata. 'WE HAVE TO TALK'.

Ino, Sakura, and Ten Ten continued to stare at Neji's back as he advance further away.

"What is his problem?" Sakura asked with a roll of her eyes, to which Ino merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Hinata said he likes to keep to himself is all," Ten Ten said in Neji's defense.

"I'll bet he does, with that attitude," Ino retorted. It made sense to her now why he and Hinata were always around one another. She was probably the only one who could stand him. She sucked her teeth. "It's only because you like him that we're bothering with him at all, else The Clovers would have nothing to do with him."

"He's just as weird as Hinata," Sakura chimed in. "It must run in the family."

Hinata reveled with another newfound status. She was indeed pregnant. Six weeks to be exact. After leaving the house that morning, she and Hanabi caught a taxi to a pregnancy clinic located in the bustling city of downtown Konoha where, true to Hanabi's word, Hinata was discretely seen to. Nearly an hour later, Hinata was released with her pregnancy results, an estimated delivery due date, and a plethora of pamphlets covering a range of topics from her options - should she decide not to keep the baby - to nutrition and everything in between. Afterward, they caught a city bus to a local restaurant where they agreed on a large salad to share, but Hinata declined. She didn't have much of an appetite after all, and food really was the last thing on her mind. She rolled her eyes when Hanabi quipped about her eating for two and contented herself to watch as her little sister - with a shrug as if to say 'suit yourself' - polished off the whole salad. Afterwards, Hanabi pulled out her cell phone.

"I'm surprised that pregnancy symptoms varied among women. I thought they all got it." She looked from her phone up to Hinata and wrinkled her nose. "I guess you were just lucky." She ignored her sister's glower and looked back down to her phone. "But not to worry. It should ease up around the second trimester where it'll be smooth sailing from there until you give birth."

"Who said I w-was keeping the b-baby?" Hinata asked in a low voice.

Hanabi's expression was one of stunned shock. "Why wouldn't you? And if you're worried about Dad, I understand. Will he be angry? Yes. Will he be disappointed? Yes. Will he disinherit or disown you? No. This is our father, after all. He loves us. And it's because of his love that he'll come around, Hinata, trust me. Need I remind you you're carrying another Hyuga?" Hanabi scoffed. "If anything, just the thought of another heir to the Hyuga Empire will have him bowled over with happiness."

"W-well, what about m-my plans? I'm only s-sevent-teen, Hanabi. I'm too y-young to be a m-mother."

"Again, you'll have such a strong support system that that won't be an issue. You'll still be able to do whatever it is you want to do."

"Y-you talk as if you have all the answers, b-but what about y-yourself?"

Hanabi blinked, unsure of what Hinata was talking about. "What about me?"

"How did you handle y-your pregnancy?"

"My pregnancy? Why would you think I've been pregnant before?"

Hinata shrugged. "Y-you seemed to know w-what to do, like w-with the clinic and all…"

Hanabi sighed. "I only know about the clinic because one of my friends got herself into trouble. I'm not dumb enough to get myself into such a situation!" She instantly regretted her words when Hinata flinched, her face paling despite her already fair complexion. "I'm sorry, Hinata. You know that's not what I meant."

"It's m-my decision."

Hanabi's expression was as hard as steel as she regarded her big sister. "Well, while you're busy making _your_ decision -," she snarled, "- you would do well to remember that Neji has a say in this matter. It took two, after all."

Hinata's cheeks flushed at Hanabi's anger. But in regards to what she said, of course she hadn't forgotten about Neji. Sure, Hanabi was right that their father would come around. Hiashi would welcome the baby as another addition to the Hyuga clan, and be expected to take his or her position within the Hyuga Empire, but what about Neji? How would he feel? Would he be as supportive as Hanabi? Or would he be disappointed like her father? Hinata sighed. She had received his text about the two of them needing to talk. She sent a response text to him to suggest a place where they could meet and talk privately and without interruption, but her fingers trembled the whole time. She somehow didn't feel as if he was going to like anything she had to tell him.

 **A/N: You guys, I am so so sorry for the delay! Can y'all forgive me? My life just sucks is all, but I'm trying to get it together where my stories are concerned. As always, thanks always for reading!**


End file.
